Vehicle suspensions include springs that cooperate with other suspension components to improve ride and handling characteristics for a vehicle. One type of spring used in vehicle suspensions is a composite leaf spring. The composite leaf spring extends in a longitudinal direction and has first and second ends that are pivotally mounted to a vehicle frame. A center portion of the composite leaf spring is supported by an axle component, which extends in a lateral direction across a width of the vehicle.
Each of the first and second ends of the composite leaf spring includes a metal bracket. Traditionally, each metal bracket comprises an aluminum extrusion that is mechanically fastened to the composite leaf spring. The metal bracket is configured to receive a press-fit bushing such that each of the first and second ends can be pivotally attached to shackles on the vehicle frame. Utilizing this type of bracket and mounting configuration is not ideal from a cost and material standpoint.
Thus, there is a need for an improved mounting interface for composite leaf springs that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art discussed above.